Messages From Limbo
by Lunara Dragon
Summary: This story takes place after Season 8. Phoebe and her husband always seem to argue around his busy season. But this year it seems like they are fighting every night and it is upsetting her. She finds comfort from a love she thought was gone.
1. Letters Among Old Friends

**Messages from Limbo**

**By Lunara Dragon/Dragonstar**

**Chapter 1: Letters Among Old Friends**

**Author's Note: Well I have finally given in and I am writing a Phoebe/Cole story. I love them and so I am doing this story in celebration of Valentine's Day this year. The chapters will be shorter then I am used to writing. But it means I will be able to update this and hopefully finish it by the time the end of February comes. :) I am just going to work on it between writing the last chapter of **_**Guardians and the Chameleon King.**_** As usual I do not own Charmed in anyway or any of it's original characters. **

Phoebe walked around her condo getting ready for work in a hurry. Coop was already gone, thankfully. He had taken their two older daughters over to Piper's to play with Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe then walked and picked Pele up out of her playpen. Their oldest daughter was now three, and Pele was five months being their youngest. She was going to take Pele to the daycare at work for the morning, while Phoebe worked a half day catching up on her column. The middle sister of the Charmed ones walked quickly out the door while smiling down at her baby. She had her father's complexion and eyes, but wore Phoebe's nose.

"Let's hope daddy isn't so stressed from work tonight. I really do hate arguing with him so much." She whispered down to the bundle in her arms. The two had been arguing it seemed like every night to Phoebe Halliwell, since the start of January. Coop always blamed it on it being his busy time of year with getting couples together. He never had much time to be at home long enough to talk. But lately Phoebe felt like it was more then just work getting in the way of the two.

----

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper walked around the kitchen preparing breakfast while Wyatt, Chris, Patricia, and Penelope played with Leo in the sunroom. Wyatt was now six years old and in magic school. She was humming softly when she turned to see a dry erase marker scribbling out her grocery list and she jumped at the sight before relaxing when she realized what was happening. She walked over reading the words that seemed to magically appear on the board. But as the phantom writer finished his message, a look of pain passed through her chocolate eyes.

_Piper,_

_We need to talk. _

_Phoebe was crying again late last night._

_-Cole_

The woman in her late thirties glanced at the sun room and forced a smile for Leo. She whispered something under her breath before turning to the stove, turning the burners off, and walking out of the room. Piper then walked up the two flights of stairs to the attic, rummaged through her chest of hidden spells. She wrote a few that she had hidden from Billie and her sisters over the past couple of years and then found the one that she was looking for. The top read "To cross planes"

"Crossing planes from one to the next, let me pass through, going unhexed, In-between planes I ensue. " Piper chanted as her voice rang with the power of the spell. A swirl of lights danced over her body before she felt like she was spinning. When the room stood still again she was standing in front of a man. He stood six feet tall, with deep bluish-green eyes, and dark spiky hair. "Alright Cole. Make it fast you and I both know I can't stay here long." She then said with exasperation.

Cole met her gaze and forced a smile at her comment. He then cleared his throat "Piper I do not like watching Phoebe cry every night. I said I accepted my fate but only if she is happy. This Cupid is a moron."

"Cole I know. But until Pheebs actually talks to me about it. I can't tell her that I know. Why don't you find a way to talk to her if you are that worried?" Piper asked Cole staring up in to his face. Over the past few years Cole had become strong enough to grab physical objects for a small period of time. Cole would leave small noted for her or Leo when her sisters weren't around, or play with the kids. Wyatt's powers had grown so sometimes he could see Cole and had told his mom about it.

Lately however, Cole's notes began to involve Phoebe crying more and more at night lately.

Cole finally answered shaking his head "Oh because that is going to go over well. Piper I am surprised you even answer me. Somehow, I do not think that notes on a piece of paper from her ex-husband will be of any comfort." His temper rose as he felt powerless to help his ex-wife and the only woman he ever loved. Still loves, he corrected himself in the back of his mind.

"I am not so sure. You might be the one person she would actually talk to about this. But be cautious in revealing yourself to her." Piper finally spoke as she felt the tug of the spell wearing off. She awkwardly reached up putting her hand on Cole's shoulder for reassurance before he disappeared from her vision.

"Yeah right. Sure." Cole muttered in response but knew his answer went unheard. His eyes glanced down at Piper's hand that set on his shoulder. He could no longer feel the physical pressure there anymore.

----

**The Bay Mirror**

Cole now stood in Phoebe's office watching her work. She was shifting between typing up her column on the computer and pulling the chosen letters out for today's section to answer. Her eyes still held that look that he knew all to well lately. It meant that her mind was else where, she was probably thinking about her husband. She leaned back in her seat and stared blankly at the screen.

Cole leaned in and forced his hand through the barriers of planes. He reached over the monitor and opened the drawer that he knew is where his ex-wife kept a small box of tissues. He pulled a piece out and he sensed that her tears were on the brink of coming again. He set it on her desk as her brown eyes stared in amazement at the floating white tissue. She jumped up from her seat and looked around.

Then she glanced at the screen as her column vanished and a new document opened. Words slowly began to appear _Please do not cry again. I do not think I can bear it. Just remember that love, even with a cupid, takes a lot of work. _

_Love always,_

_Someone watching over you._

Cole forced his eyes back to Phoebe's face as her eyes then looked up from her computer and she took a piece of paper from her pile of Post-It's. She forced herself to calm as she focused now on the energy in her office. She then quickly scribbled a spell and read it quietly as Cole watched in horror.

"Lock the spirit here, allow me to see, the spirit watching over me." Phoebe said quickly and Cole felt his body stopping the ashy blur. Before he could go unseen by his ex-wife her brown eyes were staring in to his and she stood from her desk quickly. He looked around then as the quiet became an overwhelming living being of it's own. Elise then walked in and stared at Phoebe with curiosity.

"Is your column finished? Also is there a reason your ex-husband is here?" She asked with impatience filling her tone and then Cole looked at the short sandy haired woman in surprise. Apparently Phoebe's spell made him visible to more then just her. Phoebe moved back in to motion and pulled her printed column from her printer passing it to her boss.

"He stopped by for a visit." Phoebe lamely answered trying to force her voice to be a normal tone. Cole smiled at Elise who just looked between the two before taking the paper from Phoebe and walking out leaving them alone again.

"Well this is unexpected." Cole muttered as he continued to stare at Phoebe forcing a smile. The woman however did not share his smile and glared in confusion to his comment.

_**To Be Continued-**_


	2. Finding Comfort

**Messages From Limbo **

**By: Lunara Dragon**

Chapter 2: Finding Comfort

Author's Note: I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this short story so far. I hope you like this chapter to. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. As usual I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters.

On to the story.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper sat in the living room going over book work and paying bills. Leo had taken all of the kids to Magic School. Wyatt had classes and the rest were going to the day care. Her chocolate brown eyes glanced up when a piece of paper floated and then was set in front of her, on top of the scattered envelopes and checkbook.

_Piper,_

_Phoebe's on her way to see you. She may be a little upset with you. Just thought I would give a fair warning. _

_-Cole_

Piper jumped up at that and then let out a deep sigh. This was becoming to much of a habit as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Crossing planes from one to the next, let me pass through, going unhexed, In-between planes I ensue. " Piper felt the familiar motion as if spinning, although she herself was not moving. When the motion stopped Cole cleared his throat to let her know he was behind her this time.

"Hi Piper. What's up?" He questioned as if this were a casual conversation. Piper glared at him and then pointed to the note he had just written. "Oh that. Well I took your advice and tried to find a way to let Phoebe know there was someone watching over her. She may have casted a spell in that moment and learned it was me."

"Ok well, that does not explain why she is upset with me." Piper spit out in her astonishment. Cole shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well there is a bit more. I wanted to be honest with her, Piper she was still so upset at the office this morning. I just had to let her know everything. So I told Phoebe about when you were in the coma thing because of the thorn demon. I even told her about Drake, how I helped him, sent him to her, and how even now I sometimes help."

"How is she now? How did she take it?" Piper spit out. This was all happening rather quickly and the shorter woman was taking deep breaths to force calm. She was also turning thoughts over in her head. She was getting prepared for when Phoebe got their. Cole stepped closer to Piper and met her look of frustration.

"Well I am not sure. She was not as mad as I thought she would be. I tell you that fire and passion is still there though. The two of us exchanged words, argued for a bit, and then she sent me back to my own plane." Cole shrugged again trying to figure out exactly how his ex-wife felt about it. He still was unsure himself and Piper felt the spell wearing off. This time she grabbed on to Cole's arm and smiled as the spell wore off.

"HAH! I wasn't sure if that would work. But if I am getting confronted by Phoebe, my defense is going to be you.

"WHAT?" Cole yelled feeling his temper rising. "Why?"

"If my instinct is right. Phoebe herself is unsure of how she feels. Cole you are the one she will need right now. Trust me." Piper said in a calm, low tone. The one Cole recognized as her mothering voice and he rolled his eyes at her without verbally answering.

---

Phoebe sat back in the driver seat of her car and stared out the windshield. Pele was in the back seat, sound asleep. The middle sister then slowly opened her door and then the back one pulling the car seat out. She walked up the steps to her sister's home, The Manor, and stood now at the front door. Reaching out she went to turn the handle but before her hand reached it the door was being pulled open. Her dark brown eyes looked up and locked with blue as Cole stood in the door frame.

"What are you doing here? I just left you at my office." Phoebe yelled in frustration. Cole stepped back and motioned to Piper who stood behind him.

"I brought him here Pheebs." Piper answered for him and then she walked closer taking Pele from Pheobe's grasp. "You didn't feel comfortable telling me or Paige about what's going on with Coop. I had to find out from your ex-husband!" Piper continued but now there was a sense of pain in tone. Phoebe looked down and took a deep sigh before nodding slowly.

"I am sorry it is not anything that bad." She responded lying to everyone, including herself. Piper caught her eye again as she moved towards the stairs taking Pele with her. "Where are you going?" She asked with unease now.

"Again you don't want to talk to me about it. Honey, I know you've been up late almost every night crying. Cole watches it and then comes to me." Piper answered quickly. Her anger was rising with herself, her sister, and Coop. Her sister turned to Cole now in surprise and stared in to the eyes she could still feel eased by. She shook her head to clear the thought and turned back to Piper.

"I know I just can't admit it to myself, let alone to you or Paige. I am married to a Cupid and still, I can not seem to make it work." Phoebe finally muttered. Cole reached out with his arms and stiffly rested his hands on her shoulders. She tensed and then relaxed as the comfortable embrace of her ex-husband overwhelmed her.

"You can't honestly think it's you all the time. Do you?" Cole questioned trying to hide the anger that was rising with in himself. It had been the reason he had not spoken much in the confrontation. He then felt his hug returned as Phoebe's hot tears seeped through his silky shirt. He felt her soft her graze his cheek when she nodded her head yes.

Through mumbled sobs Cole heard her response "It is me. First I lost you, then Jason. Dex hardly counts. Now with Coop. He's a cupid for crying out loud and ..." Her words then became more choked. Cole pulled away from her.

"Perhaps it is because you are jinxing yourself. Sweetheart have you ever dealt with what happened to us? Did you ever try to find out the truth of the matter with the Source, or talk to Jason a year after he found out your secret?" Cole questioned down to her. Her brown eyes looked up in to his again and she had a look of surprise.

"What? Hey who's the one with a Master's in Psychology here? I thought it was me." She responded her temper rising at his question and Cole smiled at her response.

"It is you. Mine's in Law remember? But you know I am right." Cole shot back and a small smile appeared across her face. She then was pulled in to a hug again as Cole kissed her forehead.

Piper smiled as she slowly crept up the stairs with Pele. She whispered down to her niece "Well that is a good place for those two to start. Don't you think?"

Cole looked over his shoulder and realized that Piper was leaving them alone and Phoebe then looked up at him. She still was unsure how she felt knowing her demonic ex had been watching her for the last five years. He had been killed, by her, she reprimanded herself in the back of her mind. She had convinced herself that she hated him but with everything going on it was weird to her. She was standing here in her old home, being held by her ex-husband. She then forced herself to step back away from him.

"Well this is strange." She mumbled and Cole smiled at her still nodding his agreement. "I am not sure how I feel about you, and everything I have found out. Then there is Coop..." She left off not finishing her thought. The taller ex-demon forced a calm and stared down at Phoebe as he pulled his hands away from her.

"Let's talk." Cole answered her and she returned his gaze nodding slowly. "That is a good place to start. I promise Phoebe I won't hurt you."

"I know. Not sure why, but somehow I know." Phoebe muttered.

_**To Be Continued-**_


	3. Falling Again

**Messages From Limbo**

**By: Lunara Dragon**

**Chapter 3: Reminder of Falling**

Author's Note: Thanks again for support. I am so happy that you guys are liking this so far! This chapter is written with song lyrics. I will mark those with text like this _**Bold Italics**_, and notes from Cole and other characters will just be like this _Italicized. _Enjoy! The song is Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I do not claim any ownership of the lyrics or Charmed. (If I did Prue and Cole would have been in the last episode!)

**Halliwell Manor**

The sun was setting and reflected in the windows of the living room. Phoebe gazed out the one closest to her taking in the oranges and yellows with ease as she kept herself from looking at her ex-husband. Cole wasn't supposed to be alive, on any plane, and she was supposed to be happy moving on with her life. But here it was her life was falling apart one day at a time and Cole Turner was the one trying to help her pick up the pieces. He still sat in silence across from her, trying not to lose his temper at her ignoring his advice.

"Are you ever going to answer anything I have asked you in the last hour?" Cole questioned breaking the silence. Then he mumbled more quietly "I might as well be talking to myself at this rate." But the woman continued to stare out the window as images flashed through her mind's eye. She may not have been verbally answering him but she was in her own mind. She scanned over the memories she had with Cole and then felt another presence in the room. Both turned to see Piper walking in and a faint smile danced across her face.

"Hey how's it going down here? Pele's awake and in the sunroom with Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris. Your other two daughters are watching Television upstairs." Piper announced to her sister. Leo walked in behind her and hid his surprise as seeing Cole in the room as well.

"Maybe I should go." Cole spoke up now staring at Phoebe but speaking to everyone. Piper let out a deep sigh and took his hand ready to reverse her spell when Phoebe finally stood up and walked over to them.

"Just give me some time Cole. This is all happening so fast and I just don't know what to do." Phoebe finally spoke up. Over the past few hours she had talked to him about everything with Coop. How horrible she felt not sharing it with her sisters and the fact that she was ruining destiny again. Cole had given her the consolation she needed that she never seemed to get from Coop lately. "Will you be okay with that?"

Cole nodded and smiled "Of course. You know where to find me. But please try and make that husband of yours stay and talk this evening. If not for you, for the girls." Phoebe now looked at him flustered and just nodded her agreement.

"I really do hate sending you back to Limbo. But until we find a way to reverse this I do not know what else to do." Piper murmured so just Cole could hear her and he looked down at her then.

"Hey the fact you come and talk to me at all helps a lot. It's pretty lonely just watching you guys and talking to myself. Especially the year I was alone after Drake died." He quickly whispered back to her and looking back to Phoebe. His eyes shone with an old love but he said nothing more to her or Leo.

"Alright then. Spirit from another plane here to visit, from the realm of living I ask you to exit. Return to your rightful place, go without haste." With that Cole felt the surge of energy and then could no longer feel the physicality of Piper and the others anymore. She had released his hand right before the last line of the spell.

Phoebe then looked at Piper and shook her head. "Just answer me this. You have been hiding a spell to go and talk to him. When exactly did you write it? Why? Were you planning..." The questions she had locked up for her sister came spilling out but she was cut off when the older sibling placed a hand over Phoebe's mouth and met her questioning eyes.

"Shh. I will explain later but to shorten up the long story. I wrote the spell originally when Billie first came in to our lives. With the resurrection of the Triad I immediately wanted to talk to Cole. I did not know how to tell you until I thought you would be able to handle it." Piper said in her nurturing tone and Phoebe took a deep breath.

"Funny, I am not sure if I am ready now to handle it." She said in response to Piper before turning to walk in to the sun room. She picked Pele up and headed towards the door before saying her good bye. "Bye Piper, Leo. I'm sure I will be back later tonight. Coop and I really do need to talk. Will you keep Tricia and Penny?" The two agreed that it was ok.

With that she headed for home with Pele. There at her Condo was where her husband was waiting for her to get home, and on a different plane her ex-husband waited as well.

---

_**'The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before**_

_**I know you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core'**_

A few hours had passed as the evening wore on Mrs. Cupid-Halliwell could not keep her husband from doing his job but she had told him that this was getting to be to tiring to her. She knew he was a Cupid, but it gave him no right to neglect his family. If Leo had found a balance then so could he. Coop instead of fighting with her just glared and then hearted out of their home. She refused to cry again ; but this time decided Cole was right she needed to take matters in to her own hands. First she had called Jason Dean's office in New York and set up an appointment to see him over the weekend, she then pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down a note hoping Cole would see it before Coop. Not that he was going to be back anytime soon.

_Cole, _

_We need to talk some more and you are right. But there is more then just us that we need to discuss. _

_Talk to Piper and see if she can watch Pele as well tonight. After I get a shower I will call you out of your plane again. _

_We're going to our place tonight._

_Phoebe_

She then headed in and turned on the shower on hot. She placed Pele in her playpen by the bathroom door and left it ajar. Pele was content levitating her stuffed animals into a dancing motion and Phoebe watched with a small smile. As she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain slightly she let the hot water wash away the day's tensions. She felt a shift in the air as her weary was released. She scrubbed her hair and body then quickly stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She then stared into the mirror as the steamy layer began to be wiped a way in small streaks.

Cole had found the note and quickly forced on to her plane to throw the note away. 'Not that Coop could find our place.' he thought to himself as his bright bluish-green eyes looked around their condo. He had respected Phoebe's privacy although sensed that by the note, Coop did what he usually does. Cole knew in his heart that the Cupid loved Phoebe, but there was strain there and he did not understand what it was from. He now walked over to Pele in her playpen and waved down to her as she stared up at him and smiled. All of Phoebe's daughters and Wyatt seemed able to see through the plane barriers. From there he noticed Phoebe stepping out of the shower and could almost smell the vanilla mixed with other botanicals. His ex-wife had one constant and that was using the same shampoo with conditioner combination. He took a deep breath before deciding to be brave and stepped close to her up to the mirror.

Now both were in front of the mirror and Phoebe watched in amazement as she felt her cheeks turn a brighter shade of red at the idea that Cole was in here with her.

_I have not had a chance to go and talk to Piper. _

_You look radiant right now. _

The words appeared on the steamed over mirror one at a time but Phoebe could tell by the way it was written that Cole had written it quickly. She turned then focused on the spot beside her before taking a deep breath. She felt another shift in the air as Cole stepped away from her and her eyes shot open. 'Why is it that I can sense his presence even from a different plane. Have I known this whole time that he was here?' she quickly thought to herself but then stared at the empty space where she felt his soul standing. Pele clapped from her place in the playpen.

"Well get out of here!" Phoebe quickly yelled and moved her hands in Cole's direction catching him off guard. How did she know he was still there? He quickly disappeared in a blurry gray film. The woman felt that to as her heart ached at what she knew deep inside what was happening. She then quickly dressed, scribbled a note for Coop, and then with Pele headed to Piper's.

---

Piper read the piece of paper with just her name on it and she rolled her eyes. She said the all to familiar spell which caused Cole to reappear and he was grinning at her.

"Cole we need to find a way to just get you to stay. This is starting to get annoying." Piper shot at him and he let out a laugh at her comment.

"I could not agree more. Why are you here?" Leo asked and Cole turned in surprise as the former Elder walked in to the room. He was ready for an argument but Leo wore a look of humor that matched Cole's a second ago. He continued "Honey. Phoebe called and she is bringing Pele over as well."

Piper then glanced between her husband and Cole shaking her head. "Well guess that means it did not go well with Coop. Why are you here this time Cole?"

Cole finally cleared his throat to answer both of them. "That's what I was trying to tell you."

"That it didn't go well with Coop or that she is bringing Pele here?" Piper quipped. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Both. Also I have a favor to ask Leo." Cole said with weary now. Leo now stared up at the slightly taller man. "Do you have anything I can borrow to wear?"

Leo and Piper both laughed a bit but Piper glanced at Cole's clothing and noted it was the same thing he had when she first learned he was stuck in that void. In fact he never seemed to change at all. "Well I guess that is one way to save money." Piper muttered. Leo motioned for Cole to follow him to the closet.

Phoebe was now downstairs standing in the foyer when her sister was walking down the stairs. She waved in greeting before stepping closer and taking Pele from Phoebe's arms. She then looked her sister up and down smiling at what she was wearing. It was her dark blue jeans that flattered her hips and a light blue sweater. She had her hair pulled back in a bun.

"So you two are not fighting with each other. That is surprising." Piper said in observation and Phoebe caught her gaze.

"Yes. But it is good, it feels right. Does that make sense?" Phoebe asked and Piper just nodded her agreement.

---

_**But hold your breathe**_

_**Because tonight will be the night**_

_**That I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

_**This is not what I intended**_

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

_**You always thought that I was stronger**_

_**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start**_

__Cole had finally decided on keeping his black trousers but borrowed one of Leo's plain green button up shirts. He looked in the mirror as the sleeves were slightly to short so he unbuttoned them. Then taking each sleeve rolled them up to just above his elbows, before they protested and would not fold anymore. He took a deep breath and then returned his gaze to Leo who was trying to hide his amusement.

"Well that is the best I got unless you want to borrow..." Leo began but was cut off by a glare.

"Leo if you even suggest I wear flannel, we will fight." Cole muttered and then looked back in the mirror. His shoes were going to have to work as well. A thought struck him as he questioned Leo "I do not suppose any of you kept any of my old things." Leo pointed towards the ceiling.

"Attic." Was all he answered with and Cole shrugged. He did not have time to go rummaging around right now. He took a deep breath to keep himself from being overwhelmed with his unspoken emotions. Leo seemed to still have the ability to sense things even without his powers as he stepped closer to Cole and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just take it one step at a time. She's really fragile right now and needs you." Leo said with encouragement and Cole looked down at him now.

"Yes but why?" Cole asked quickly and Leo saw some of his insecurity shine in the taller man's facial features. Leo let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Simple. We all have several forms of soul mates. She may not have ever learned to understand you but you always understood her. Sometimes better then she knew herself." Leo answered. Cole was surprised to hear Leo's theory and forced a calm to hide all the questions raging in his mind. It was time to confront Phoebe head on with what she wanted from him as he headed out of the room and down the stairs.

----

**Mausoleum**

Phoebe strolled around the large chamber of the Mausoleum and ran a finger over the intricate wall patterns. Anything to distract her from the memories this place held. She felt wrong being there but had chose it because it worked the same way for cupids as it did demons. They were so connected to love, that a place full of death jammed their radars. She hoped it worked the same even though she was married to the cupid in question.

Cole watched her for a while and just stayed by the entry way. He rested his weight on the railing and let Phoebe have her space. She had planned this meeting and he decided she would start out leading it. She finally looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Cole how? Why?" She began.

"Why what? Have I been watching over you?" He responded and when Phoebe nodded her head yes Cole continued. "It was my punishment. Think about it Phoebe I loved you and your family is the only one I have known. What's the worst thing you can do to a man who fought his way back from the demonic wasteland? I have been watching over all of you."

"But you sent Drake when I needed him most. You helped Piper and Leo. What else have you helped with even after everything I did to you?" She said fighting back tears.

"That is a long conversation. I am not sure you want to drag that all up right now." Cole said seeing her pain. He walked closer and wiped away the tears that had fought their way to the surface. She leaned away from the touch and stared in to the darkness behind her in the farther part of the cavern. "Do you want to know understand what happened with the source?"

Phoebe shook her head no. "I already know what happened then Cole. I wasn't lying to you when you saved me from being eternally alone in the ocean. What made me upset and scared was when you started going crazy. I was still trying to find myself and you just kept pushing Cole." She explained. Cole put his hand on her shoulder and turned her back to face him. He wore a look of slight hurt mixed with anger.

"And now? Why are you telling me this now?" Cole questioned feeling his own heart breaking. His voice echoed through the mausoleum.

_**Oh, But hold your breathe**_

_**Because tonight will be the night**_

_**That I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**It's impossible**_

_**So breathe in so deep**_

_**Breathe me in**_

_**I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold on to your words**_

_**Cause talk is cheap**_

_**And remember me tonight**_

_**When you're asleep**_

Phoebe looked down at her hands as she forced herself to keep them from reaching around Cole. She whispered softly "It's still true. A part of me always loved you and that is why I got so scared." She returned to look at Cole as his eyes were set ablaze with an intense passion. She then continued "I took your advice. I looked back on that time and everything after I lost you. I love Coop but a part of me never wanted to let you go. I guess I just got tired of fighting all the obstacles."

Cole let out a small humorless laugh "I guess neither of us were as strong as Leo and Piper were." He muttered to her and she looked at him now filled with surprise.

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled in anger at both herself and his thoughts. "Cole you were! You always fought against everything for us. First your own nature, then your human soul fought against the Seer and the source. After that you lasted a lot longer then we thought you would when you were going crazy. You went crazy because of the power overload and because none of us were there for you." She felt the feeling overwhelming her and realized that it was a mix of her emotions and the pain that was radiating off of him. It mixed with both of their own desires and hidden feeling dredged up from the past.

"Hey did you feel that." She said with excitement. She had not had the ability to be Empathic since it was taken away from her. But she felt the first tendrils of her gift returning. She pulled Cole in to a hug quickly "Thank you." She yelled in glee.

Cole's confusion became more intense but he did feel something radiating from his ex-wife. She seemed lighter in mood then even an hour ago when they had first arrived at their place. He returned her hug with joy and smiled when he pulled a way from the embrace.

"What..." Cole began to question her but before he could finish the soft lips he had missed so much were pressed against his. It was quick and it was fast but it did happen he was sure.

"Um I should go back. I can sense Coop looking for me and I still need to sort this all out. But Cole I do not want to send you back. It is not fair at all." She said and Cole still wore a look of shock she grinned, giddy with happiness. Her heart felt light again and she realized it had always been him that made her feel that way.

"Let this being stay in sight. On our plane we reunite. His fate I abhor, Send him to the Halliwell Manor." As the words left her lips she felt Cole looking at her with astonishment. When he disappeared in golden lights Phoebe let out a deep breath.

---

**Cupid-Halliwell Condo**

Phoebe delight from two hours earlier had worn off as she now sat arguing with her husband, yet again. Piper had called to report all the daughters were asleep now, as well as the unexpected guest her sister had sent. Coop now sat next to Phoebe as he reached towards her to stroke her face. His eyes were weary and unsure and Phoebe could not help but compare them to Cole's. Her ex-husband had always worn his heart on his sleeve for the most part when it came to his own emotions. The little bit of time between when she learned about his secret, to the time after Prue died before he became the Source.

She finally broke the silence "Coop I can't keep doing this. I just want to go to bed and we can talk more tomorrow. I'll sleep in the guest room tonight." Coop looked at her with anger now.

"Just like that you block off your heart to me. When did you learn to do that?" He said to her and that's when she realized he had always used his ability on her even though he had promised not to.

"Simple I got my ability of empathy back. With that I can shield my own heart even from my husband the cupid." She shot back in anger before standing and walking off to the room for the night.

As she lay in bed staring at the ceiling and listening to her husband stomping around the apartment. She could not help but review her memories with Cole again and fell asleep thinking about what she was going to have to do next.

_**Because tonight will be the night**_

_**That I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**Tonight will be the night**_

_**That I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

__Leo heard Cole walking around downstairs and crawled quietly out of bed. He was careful not to wake Piper, then headed down stairs as well to see what was keeping Cole awake.

"What's the matter?" He spoke quietly to Cole and felt Cole's attention snap on to him.

"Phoebe. She still loves me and I don't know what to do." He finally responded to Leo who stared at him and forced back an oncoming yawn. "I still love her. Always have, always will. But I do not want to be the one who breaks up her marriage." He continued and took a deep breath.

_To be Continued--_


	4. Is It Possible?

**Messages From Limbo**

**By Dragonstar/Lunara**

**Chapter 4: Is It Possible...**

**Author's Note: Well apparently I am on a writing spree this last week. Updated Guardians, and now the next chapter for this story. Enjoy and as usual I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form. For those who are reading that series Telane makes an appearance in this story briefly as well.**

**---**

Phoebe was awoken by a shaking feeling as her husband tried to get her to sit up. He was talking to her about something but she couldn't make out the words. They had argued two nights in a row now and this was the third day she was waking up in the guest room of their condo. "What is it Coop?"

"Have you seen Patricia? She isn't in her room." Coop questioned to her. Phoebe rolled over and looked up at him now.

"Coop. It's Friday. Leo and Piper always take Patricia to Magic School on wednesdays and fridays. Penelope just goes on wednesdays. Remember?" She shot back with annoyance. Coop shook his head that no he did not remember.

"Of course you don't." She pulled herself out of bed while mumbling. "I need to go to New York. Will you take me there or should I get Paige to take me?" Phoebe asked her husband. Coop now looked at her with confusion. That was her answer without him verbally speaking.

The middle charmed sister stood from the bed, leaving Coop in the quiet aftermath, and left the room. She went to get her daughters and take them to Paige's with her.

---

Cole Turner had been warned from hanging around the Manor today. If Paige found out he was back without either Piper or Phoebe there, she could easily kill him. He was afraid to test whether or not his powers worked in this realm or not. A flurry of smoke rose from the skillet as he made himself some eggs. He scooped them on to a piece of toast then walked out of the kitchen, towards the front door. Where he would go was unclear to him.

Cole saw a note scribbled for him sitting on the table in the foyer by Piper's front door.

_Cole,_

_Here are the keys to Leo's truck. Try not to end up in jail again please? Darryl is not there to bail you out this time._

_-Piper_

Cole rolled his eyes and mumbled in to the silence "You do that one time and she never lets you forget it!"

Cole then headed out the door taking the keys. He decided to take the back roads and drive to San Francisco Bay to watch the water. Leo had talked to Cole a few nights ago and gave him a huge thing to think about. Cole needed to decide whether or not it was really his fault if Coop and Phoebe split up. It has been a long time coming since the cupid ignored his wife for long periods of time.

Cole steered the truck carefully along the roads until he ended up at the coast. With the truck parked, Cole walked out on to a pier at San Francisco Bay and looked out watching the water. He was near where he had summoned Phoebe to the beach when she almost lost herself because of him.

Cole was lost in his thoughts when a blonde woman approached him. She stood shorter then him, but not by more then a couple of inches. She looked like she was of greek descent and her hazel eyes stood out as well. She leaned on to the pier railing and stood in silence not acknowledging him for a few moments. He enjoyed the silent companionship that lasted for some time.

Eventually she broke the silence "Cole Turner?"

He looked at her with bafflement "What? Who..." He stuttered because he had never seen this woman before. "Who are you?" He finally spit out.

She stepped a bit closer sticking her hand out to shake his hand. "My name is Telane Scylla. I am here on behalf of your predicament."

"Well you get right to the point don't you?" He said to her keeping an unreadable demeanor in front of the woman. He hesitated before shaking her hand.

"I have an offer for you. If you would like to go somewhere more private."

He then looked around them. "There isn't anyone here."

---

**Magic School**

Piper Halliwell had taken the day off to scan the books in the magic school library. She was on a mission. "There has to be something!" She yelled out in to the quiet library. Leo looked up from his book.

"What is the matter?" Leo questioned.

"Cole can't be the first being to ever be caught in Limbo. You would think there would be more information here!" Piper replied with frustration. Leo laughed a bit but kept silent avoiding the subject all together. Piper looked at him.

"Leo. I know that look. You know something."

"What are you talking about?" Leo glanced at his watch "Oh look at that. I need to start getting ready for my next class."

---

**New York**

"Tell me again why we are here visiting your ex-boyfriend?" Paige asked.

"Because Paige I need to find where I have gone wrong. My relationship with Coop is not what I expected it to be..." Phoebe began to answer when Paige held up a hand.

"I know. Piper filled me in a bit a few days ago. Honey, why didn't you come to us sooner?"

Phoebe froze unsure how to answer. She looked down at her hands in her lap. She was in the waiting room to talk to Jason Dean. He had been married for a year now and she hoped that it wouldn't be awkward. "It's just so embarrassing. I am married to a Cupid and still I am failing. I think it worked better with a Demon then it is with Coop in some ways."

"Come again?" Paige's attention snapped in to being fully alert at the mention of Cole.

"Well you know what I mean Paige. I was never afraid to be myself with Cole. He never judged me, or doubted me. Even in the end." She whispered back to Paige then shrugged. The secretary then signaled Phoebe that Jason was ready to see her now.

Once in Jason's office he sat in silence staring at paper work for a few minutes before finally clearing his throat. "Phoebe, I must admit I am surprised to see you. It's been awhile."

Phoebe smiled "Yes it has. How are you?"

"Fine. You look great." Jason replied making small talk. They exchanged words about kids, Jason had his first one on the way with a woman named Stacey. They were expecting a daughter. She told him about her three daughters and how happy they made her.

She even went on to tell him how well the paper was doing and that she actually kind of missed having him there to cool Elise down when she went on her worried rampages. "You two ran that paper so well."

"Thank you Phoebe. But may I ask what this visit is for." Jason asked cautiously. "I mean if you wanted to catch up we could have had dinner."

Phoebe nodded "Are you sure you aren't the empath?" She joked about the one reason they broke up. The major reason. Jason looked back down at his desk. He cleared his throat again while he tried to think of his response to that. Phoebe continued "I am actually here because of us. As in what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know why we broke up. But do you think if I had been more open with you from the start and eased you in to...the whole magic thing; Would it have ended the way it did? Do you still hate me?" Phoebe said to him then tried to explain "Things aren't going well with my husband. I am just going to be honest with you about that. I am exploring past relationships that meant something to me to figure out what I am doing wrong."

Jason flashed the smile that she had first found attractive. "Phoebe I never hated you. But it is true it was just to much for me to handle. I'd like to think if I was prepared it would have worked out better. But we can't ever be sure about that."

Phoebe mumbled in response "That's what I was afraid of. I indirectly pushed you away because I was to scared to open up to you." Jason didn't know what to say to that.

---

**San Francisco Bay Pier**

"So let me get this straight?" Cole said in surprise now. "You want to offer me a job?"

Telane smiled at Cole briefly "I do not want to. My mentor and boss does. You are perfect for what we do."

"Oh really and what's that? I don't do haunted houses and I refuse to return to the Underworld. I'm dead what else can I do?" Cole spit back at her. Telane laughed at that before shaking her head.

"Cole it isn't that kind of job. You would be given your mortality back and some of your abilities that you took to the void of the In-Between." Telane responded.

"Oh really? Who would be willing to do that?" Cole was finding all of it unbelievable.

---

**Magic School**

Piper was unable to stop Leo from leaving. She glared at the few books she had in front of her. It was as if every reference book in their assortment of books were chosen to avoid the direct subject of lost souls. They spoke of mortal souls that were lost or held on to life. There were plenty of books on that, but she could have learned all they said from her own Book of Shadows. The little she had found spoke only briefly and they all pointed to one thing. Someone or something controlled the void that Cole had been sentenced to and the best way to change it was to talk to the Elders.

"Well they are always so helpful. I am sure they would be willing to change his sentence." She muttered in defeat.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Time had passed and now Paige and Phoebe sat with Piper in the attic as she thumbed through the pages. Phoebe glanced at Paige with uncertainty. "Do you think we should tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Paige questioned and Phoebe could feel Paige's curiosity as well as her worry. She had to learn to block her sisters' feelings out again.

"Now why'd you go and do that? I wasn't ready to rip the band-aid off." Piper shot at her sister with annoyance. She then focused her deep brown eyes on Paige. "First let me get some of my own questions answered. Then we will break it to you."

Paige shrugged her answer "Well whatever it is I don't know. As long as it won't kill me I think I can wait a little longer."

Phoebe laughed at her answer but didn't explain the laugh. "So what questions is it that you want answered?"

"I want to know about lost souls that are punished to live between life and death. Did you know not one book exists at Magic School with even one direct answer." Piper said in complaint then she turned to gather some candles and began to set them in a ring. Paige smiled and waved her hands as the candles disappeared in blue and white lights before reappearing in a perfect circle.

"Thank you. I know the Elders won't answer my questions." Piper then looked up at the ceiling "So anyone watching up there. When I cast the spell you better bring someone who can answer me."

"Oh so you are calling for Grams?" Phoebe questioned with a laugh. She felt the knot in her stomach as she tried to ignore it. It was not what she should be feeling. But she knew it all to well. It was hope. Hope that they could bring Cole back, hope that her sister could receive the answers they needed, hope that Grams would be willing to break this rule with them.

Piper shrugged "Not necessarily. Anyone who is willing to help us break a few little rules or something of that nature." She then began the spell "Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, Come to me I summon thee. Cross now the great divide."

In the ring of candles yellow spherical lights danced around slowly brightening the room before a spirit stood before them, but who they saw was not anyone they thought would answer.

The whisper came out slowly, barely leaving Piper's lips "Prue?"

---

**San Francisco Bay Pier**

Cole had now been arguing with Telane for more information as the two were walking away from the pier. Telane finally tried to change the subject "Will you be returning to the Halliwell Manor now? I can save you some time and take you there myself."

"Don't try to change the subject! Who is responsible for this job offer? Besides Leo would kill me if I left his truck here. It is no matter that I am already dead!" Cole laughed with sarcasm. He added "He is after all the husband of a Charmed One. They'd find a way to kill me again if they set their minds to it."

Telane smiled before nodding her head in agreement. "Mr. Turner all I can tell you is that the job offer will give you the second chance you deserve. Even with Phoebe Halliwell."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? Listen as much as I want it to be true I doubt if I can handle the guilt that will..." Telane held a hand up to cut him off.

"That right there is why you can be the man she has always deserved." Telane said with a smile.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

They were all unsure how it was possible but when they called for help, the spirit of Prue had answered. She still looked the same with the dark ebony hair and bright blue eyes.

"How?" Phoebe finally asked. Prue just smiled at her sisters.

"It has been almost ten years since I died. I figured it was time I got to answer one of your calls." Prue answered with the similar tenderness she always held with her other two sisters. "Paige I am so glad to finally meet you although I had hoped it would be under different circumstances."

Paige nodded and Piper continued to wear a smile. She then continued "Don't worry the Elders have lifted that ban on me coming here. You two have mourned my death and moved on. Piper you have done such a great job picking up the pieces of this family and you are continuing to do that."

Piper looked at Prue with worry now "What do you mean?"

Prue laughed "I admit I was reckless the last year of my life. But if I had not been, I wouldn't have died and we would never have found Paige." She said with a light hearted tone. But then her face became serious "As much as I disliked the soul in question when I was alive I have to say you get a much different perspective when watching events unfold from up there."

"What soul in question?" Paige asked Prue finally finding her voice.

Prue looked at Piper "Someone who should have stayed in the family but we failed him in so many ways, including myself. Cole Turner." Paige's face fell in to one of anger at the mention of his name. Prue quickly added "The human Cole Turner. Not Belthazor and the Source was never his fault."

Phoebe also muttered "Neither was his going crazy in the end."

---

Cole now turned around the corner's with some anger being released in the speed. If he wrecked Leo's truck he would have to find a way to fix it. Telane had answered his question but not with what he wanted to hear.

She had said that the person who would get him out of his prison, was the one who ultimately agreed to put him there in the first place. He now felt angry and bitter at this new idea. But under that was hope and that was what made him the most upset.

"Getting my hopes up never turned out well before. How is it possible that it will be any different this time?" Cole said with frustration as he pulled the truck up in to the driveway, shifting it in to park, and heading towards the manor. He hoped that Paige was gone by now.

_**To Be Continued--**_

**End Note:** I promise to those reading that this time I will not have Prue be reckless, I plan to write her the way she was in seasons one and two. I hope I succeed with it and she will only be in the next chapter briefly to. Also I hope you can catch (If you have read A Half-Breed's Redemption) what the "job offer" is that Telane has for Cole.


	5. Where To Go?

**Messages From Limbo**

**Chapter 5: Where To Go**

**By: Dragonstar**

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay I am working on this story while on others and that between homework and real life kind of tends to catch up with me sometimes. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy. This story is almost done (I hope)

on to the story....

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole Turner still sat with Leo Wyatt who was fading in and out of sleep. The two men had stayed up talking all night since Cole couldn't sleep but he could see how tired Leo now was. A sense of admiration fluttered inside himself when he realized that Leo valued him as a friend more then he had realized in the past. Cole didn't want to go as far as to say that Leo was heartbroken by Cole's betrayal in the past, but he was most likely just as hurt as his two sister-in-laws had been. Leo had always considered Cole a friend after he proved his desire to be good and that still flared in how they were around each other now.

"Thank you Leo. You can go to bed and I will gladly work problems out on my own from here," Cole commented and Leo waved a hand while yawning.

"No it's fine..." Leo began to reply but Cole cut him off.

"Go to bed guardian angel. I have someone I need to visit and discuss things with anyhow."

"Alright." Leo answered finally without questioning that Cole had someone to go see when he had not been out of Limbo for more then a day and a half. The shorter blond man walked slowly up the stairs before turning and waving a final goodbye to Cole then returning to bed.

Cole picked up the piece of paper he had seen Piper's writing on up in the attic. It contained the spell to send him back to Limbo and he hoped that he would be able to recite it as well to send himself to his own plane. He knew he would have to reword it a bit and hope for the best.

Taking a deep breath he stared at it for a few moments then closed his eyes and focused on his inner-core. The part of himself, he hoped, that had dormant magic left. "Here it goes," he started out at a whisper then his blueish-green eyes opened and looked back down to the paper. "Spirit from another plane here to visit, from the realm of living I wish to exit. Return me to my rightful place,let me go without haste." the first few seconds that passed after he had finished the spell seemed to lag by. Then in a swirl of red and black shimmering lights he disappeared from the room then reappeared but knew he was now on his own plane. But he could also sense that he was not alone.

"I had a feeling you were keeping an eye on me." He now turned to the small window seat in the foyer. A lithe blonde woman sat with her legs crossed and her hazel eyes filled with mischief. She smiled up at him.

"You have a keen sense Mr. Turner." Telane replied and then stood from the seat and smiled up at him as she closed the space between where he stood and herself. "You also have good friends. Leo Wyatt is a good man."

"I know that. How long have you been watching us and why?" Cole let out a in low tone to show his agitation. Telane rolled her eyes.

"In my line of work your temper hardly scares me. I am keeping an eye on you to see if you really are ready for this."

"Ready for what?"

"The task of being a Soul Guardian of course." She smiled now and stepped closer to him "Maria is the one who oversees your, punishment if you will, and has bartered with the Elders."

"What?!" He cried out in half surprise, half anger. "You made them aware that the sisters have been bringing me out of Limbo?"

"No!" Telane spit back in a fiery yell. "Shut up and listen." Her hazel eyes met his and he finally took a deep breath to calm himself. "Sit down and listen!"

"Fine what did she barter?" he questioned.

"She is still working out details. But with the agreement of one of the sisters, you can be a soul guardian. As long as you promise to not interfere with the world of magic outside of your job." Telane began to explain. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"What makes you think I could do something like that."

Telane pointed to the figure of Piper coming down that stairs "Because you guided her soul back to her body. We need more guardians with that finesse." Without waiting for an answer Telane shimmered from where she stood and Cole was left watching Piper walking in the direction of the kitchen. He then disappeared in a blur of an ashy looking substance and reappeared in front of the Mausoleum. Once inside he sat down and for the first time since he had first been sent to this void of the in-between, he felt tears running down his cheeks.

---

**P3's**

The oldest Halliwell sister now sat at the bar of her club going through the planner and marking different day events. The club was booked solid the following week with business lunches and then a party on Friday. She had a hot cup of coffee setting on the counter next to her, it was her fourth cup that day, she was stressed and finally gave up slamming the book shut. She took a deep breath and called in a whisper towards the ceiling "Prue, I hope your plan works."

Prue had kept them up late last night with her visit, luckily after Cole returned Leo had taken him out somewhere for a drink and away from Paige. The youngest sister was probably still fuming in anger at the other three but after Prue had explained it in a different way Paige seemed more willing to meet Cole today or tomorrow and talk to him. She wanted to see for herself if this new Cole Turner was really so different before she agreed to work with the other three sisters to free his soul. Piper felt a tingle go up her spine before she turned and looked behind her, but no one was there.

_Help him...._ a soft voice reverberated off of the walls of Piper's club and she rolled her eyes "Oh this just keeps getting better!" She yelled out before the chill disappeared and her manager looked at Piper with concern.

"Who are you talking to?" Craig asked Piper and she just smiled at him.

Piper then responded quickly, used to having to cover up so many times before "These books, this party planning. They want another theme but something business oriented. It is ridiculous." Craig then nodded in understanding before he put his stuff under the counter and began to get things ready for the band that P3's was hoping that night. Piper finished cleaning up the books and papers, placed them in the back office then headed out the door. She had to make a stop at the restaurant before heading to Magic School to find the resources Prue said they would need.

---

_**The Cupid-Halliwell Condo**_

The early day light danced through the balcony windows, Phoebe had called Elise early that morning and arranged to work from home that day. She needed to clear her mind and think about what was at stake in her life. The current situation was catching up with her and she needed to start making decisions instead of picking the easier ones. With the hope of Cole being able to get a second chance becoming more real, her marriage hitting the rocks, and what is best for her daughters she had a lot to contemplate. Phoebe smiled at the thought of Cole getting the chance to play with her daughters and her reaction surprised her.

"The decisions been right in front of me this whole time!" Phoebe yelled out in to what she thought was an empty Condo, but a figure walked up behind her and she turned to see Coop watching her.

"Are you sick? Weren't you supposed to have work today?" Coop asked with genuine concern and Phoebe smiled weakly at him shaking her head.

"I am not sick, just a lot on my mind." She responded

"What decision did you make that was right in front of you?"

"You heard that?" Phoebe now questioned with concern.

"Yes I did. I think you have some explaining to do." Coop said with his patience wearing thin.

"I have explaining to do? ABOUT WHAT?" Phoebe's temper was matching and her nerves were still worn thin from their last three days of arguing.

"What is up with you lately? Why are you blocking me out and always trying to fight with me?" Coop asked her and she could see the hurt in his eyes. Phoebe's brown eyes teared up at his face and she shook her head to clear her thoughts before responding.

"Coop why do you have to use your powers to read my emotions? You are my husband and I thought you promised not to use that on me. You said you got to know me the human way. YOU PROMISED! I just, I don't know where to go from here." She admitted.

"From where?" her husband continued to question and stay on the defensive.

"You are a Cupid before you are a father and husband. I get that, usually. But it's not enough Coop. I don't know what to do about us and I am tired of trying to make it work." Phoebe said with a deep sigh and Coop shook his head at her.

"We were married by an angel of destiny Phoebe, we are meant to be together. So you have to try and help me find a way to make it work."

"Destiny changes Coop. You said that yourself when you first came in to my life." Phoebe shot back, throwing her husband's words back in his face. Coop for the first time looked more angry then hurt and hearted out not wanting to argue and lose his temper. Phoebe sat back in her seat, wrapped her arms around herself, and let the tears fall.

---

_Piper,_

_I need time to think, so I returned myself to my own plane. When you are ready for me call me back. Until them I will be at the Mausoleum._

_Sincerely your friend,_

_Cole._

Cole looked down at the note and double checked it before posting it on the fridge and hoping for the best that Piper or Leo would find it before Paige did. He still was unsure of what to do, but he knew it would involve talking to Piper and being honest about his new visitor. Perhaps Piper or Leo would know about this Telane Scylla and why exactly she wants to make him a Soul Guardian.

_**To Be Continued-**_

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, as always I am in school and working at several stories at the same time :). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter although I have to admit it made me sad writing it. The parts of Cole and Phoebe shedding tears. But it is realistic to how relationships and making decisions work . I wanted to write it to fit how we would have actually seen it on the show :). I promise in the next Chapter Prue will return and you will see how a few things are connected. Hopefully it will end some confusion. If you want comment and let me know what you think Prue's idea of role in this might be .


	6. Mending Old Mistakes

-1**Messages From Limbo**

**Chapter 6: Mending Old Mistakes**

Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY! Hope this chapter makes up for it. There should be only two more chapters after this but I am thinking like my other Charmed stories, another Cole and Phoebe story will soon follow. I am not sure how much longer it will take place after this. Enjoy! If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see happen either with this story or next don't hesitate to tell me them. On to the story. Lyrics in this chapter are © Bryan Adams, the song is called "Please Forgive Me"

**Halliwell Manor**

It had been three days since the sisters, including Prue, had talked and Cole had been MIA pretty much since then. Phoebe had told Piper that she was spending the time to focus on catching up her column at the Bay Mirror and think about the choices she had to make. So Piper and Paige were giving her space while they worked out their plan. Today was supposed to be the big meeting between Cole and Paige; he had agreed to it under the condition that he could talk to Piper alone first.

Leo took one last sip of his coffee before standing from the table and bending to kiss his wife good bye. "Off to School with the kids. Good luck today," he whispered into Piper's ear. She half-smiled before stealing Leo's half-empty cup of coffee and finishing it off for him.

"This should be interesting today. Any idea what Cole wants to talk to me about?" Piper asked now looking in to Leo's eyes and he shook his head no. With one last quick kiss placed on Piper's forehead Leo went to Wyatt who smiled, held his hand out to his father and then with his other hand in Chris', and Chris had a hold of their youngest sister's hand. Wyatt then yelled bye to his mother before orbing the rest of his family to Magic School. Piper smiled to herself then stood up and before she could move her cup to get more coffee, the coffee pot floated over and refilled for her.

"Alright well it's good to know that you are already here." Piper said to what seemed like empty air. She then recited a spell, a new one that she crafted so Cole should be able to come and go as he pleased as long as he was within the Manor. "Watcher of the Halliwell Manor, within these walls you are welcome, come and go to and fro, this is your home to." In a blur of gray a few moments later Cole stood still holding the coffee pot. He turned to place it back on the holder before sitting across from Piper.

"Piper, that was a weak spell. I think you are ignoring your writing skills way to much." Cole prodded and Piper glared at him.

"Good morning to you to Sunshine. Watch it, I can send you right back." Piper teased and Cole let out a weak laugh. She then added "This way you can cross between planes, you can do so at least within our home."

"Our home?" Cole questioned with curiosity. Piper waved her hand at him before sipping some coffee Cole just watched for a few moments before picking up a now cold pancake and putting it on a plate. "We need to talk before Paige gets here."

"Well now is as good a time as any." Piper commented and Cole took a deep breath while putting a little butter on his pancake then cutting it up and taking a bite.

"Piper I have been offered a job."

"A what? How; you are dead?"

Cole let out a sarcastic laugh "Apparently that is a benefit for this job. I have been offered the job of something called a Soul Guardian. Ever hear of them?"

"No, not at all but that may be why there were no books on souls stuck in the In-Between at Magic School."

"Why were you looking for books on that?" Cole questioned and Piper rolled her eyes at him.

"Cut the crap Cole, you know perfectly well why I was looking for those books." Piper shot back

The two continued to sit in silence now, waiting for the other to speak. Piper finally stood from the table and smiled down at Cole. "Perhaps we can ask another soul who has moved on. They might know what a Soul Guardian is."

"Who did you have in mind?" He asked in response

"You'll see," Piper said with a cheeky grin then lead Cole up towards the attic. She then had him set the candles in a circle while she rummaged around for a book of matches to light them. This time she didn't even have to recite the spell as the yellow lights danced around to materialize in to the form of Prue Halliwell. Cole looked at Piper with confusion and then back at Prue who was smiling weakly at him.

"Hello Cole," Prue greeted as if they were old friends and Cole just stared at her in disbelief. Piper laughed before Prue stepped out of the circle of candles, causing her body to become corporeal in the process and now Piper stared in disbelief as well. "Don't ask, this body won't be physical for very long. Just long enough for us to distract Mr. Coop."

"Why are we doing that?" Cole asked and Piper shook her head "I thought I was supposed to talk to Paige today."

"You will, but first Prue and I decided you need to go and talk to Phoebe. Prue and I will talk to Paige and in the process figure out what this Soul Guardian is. But Phoebe needs to realize that she is absolutely right when she says destiny changes." Piper said and Cole rolled his eyes

"You are babbling Piper. That isn't very becoming of you," Cole shot at her but Prue now shushed him.

"Shut up and go. Phoebe is at work and Coop will be busy I promise. I have it all worked out," Prue said with a wicked grin "I didn't leave all of my reckless tendencies behind."

Cole nodded in understanding and gave both sisters a quick, but awkward hug before blurring out of the attic and heading to Phoebe, to where his heart was.

---

**San Francisco Bay Mirror**

Phoebe sat behind her desk and stared down at the letter she had written to Coop explaining everything that hurt her in their marriage and then she leaned back and rested her face in her hands. "This can't be happening again," she whispered to herself.

"But it is," Cole whispered from his spot as he stood at her door not wanting to intrude. "Can I come in?" Phoebe looked up at him with some surprise but forced herself to smile and nodded an ok to his question,

Cole sat down and strummed his fingers on the desk across from Phoebe; he looked in to her deep brown eyes for a few minutes and a million moments of love flashed in those eyes. Cole finally focused on the note in front of her and shook his head.

"Just because Love is his job Phoebe, doesn't mean that it is his life. Does that make sense?" Cole began to try and work out what he was feeling

"No it doesn't," Phoebe growled as she slid the note out of his sight and placed it in her top desk drawer. She wasn't angry that he looked at it but she was irritated that he was trying to give her advice about her current marriage. She couldn't explain why she felt that way but she didn't want him to. In the back of her mind a nagging feeling of fear popped up. What if Cole was going to tell her she should work things out with Coop and he was going to leave?

That thought made her stare back in to his eyes, searching for something when she asked him that question "Cole why are you here?"

Cole looked up and before he realized what he was doing he reached the small distance between himself and the love of his life, he held Phoebe's face in his hand and smiled at her "Destiny changes," he whispered. Once he was sure she was ok with it he stood and leaned across the desk to kiss her. He felt her soft lips part and Phoebe reached up wrapping her arms around his neck without even realizing that she had reacted.

_**It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on **_

Cole pulled back and took a deep breath as Phoebe stared up in to his eyes and felt the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Cole walked around the desk and pulled her up to him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her and feathered her hair with soft kisses.

"Is this really ok?" He whispered in to her ear finally and Phoebe looked up at him as she took a half step back to meet his gaze. His fiery greenish-blue eyes met hers and she ran a hand through his hair.

"I did what you said I figured out where I went wrong Cole; I never dealt with you or us. I am so sorry and now I have to deal with it and hurt someone else because of it." Phoebe whispered and Cole now looked hurt and she smiled weakly at him.

_**So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should**_

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me

This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch 

Phoebe then cleared her throat and pulled Cole back in to her arms enjoying the comfort of it, the natural feelings that made her heart soar, her spine tingle, and every fiber of her being call out to him. He was the one, he had always been the one and she had known that since before they were married but denied it all because of her own selfish fears.

"I am so sorry Cole, for everything I have done to you. But I have to let Coop go and hurt someone else because I ran from you for so long." Phoebe finally whispered in to his ear and he smiled weakly before nodding his understanding "Why do you say destiny changes?"

"In some ways Coop was meant for you. But he was your soul mate because I wasn't around but Phoebe I swear to you that if later down the line you realize you belong with him instead of me I will never forgive you. You have to understand all I have ever wanted was to be with you. To be a part of your life, your family… our family." Cole said and Phoebe made shushing noise to get him to stop babbling before she kissed his cheek

"Coop gave me three beautiful daughters and he will always be a part of their lives. But he has failed to understand what being a husband is and never took the time to get to know me. You knew me without wanting to, isn't that right?" She said with a grin

Cole nodded and laughed a little as he felt the mood shift "You sure did cause a lot of trouble when I started to push against Belthazor because I wanted to get to know you. The way you squeak if you get tickled to hard, on a bad day you throw your hair up and glare at the world," He responded and Phoebe laughed in response as well.

_**We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on  
You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you  
I remember the nights ya know I still do**_

One thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
And the one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'... 

Cole then looked at Phoebe's office door and latched the door's lock mentally before sitting her down on her desk. Phoebe smiled up in to his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Cole down to her.

"I will never let you go again Cole Turner. If I have to go through heaven and hell I will not make the same mistake again, I swear." Phoebe said and Cole let out a low moan of satisfaction.

"Marry me again?" He spit out and Phoebe laughed but nodded her head "Or we can just reverse it. If I am not missing you are not technically divorced from me. I am a lawyer I will find the loop hole."

"Why Mr. Turner are you forcing me in to being Mrs. Turner?" she teased back and Cole nodded.

"Absolutely, if you will accept it." The talk soon ended as Cole just enjoyed the moment of being with Phoebe and having her in his arms again. Soon they would have to take the Elders and Coop head on, but for now in this room and in that moment things were exactly as they were supposed to be.

_**To Be Continued---**_

_Sorry it was short, but in the next chapter you will find out what Prue and Piper had planned as well as how Cole is going to take Coop head on. Enjoy! _


	7. Demon Versus Cupid

**Messages From Limbo **

**By Lunara Dragon**

**Chapter 7: Demon Versus Cupid**

Author's Note: So it is another semi-short chapter but I hope you enjoy and I hope to finish the story up in the next few months. Again sorry for the LONG delay, but I was stuck in a writer's rut with many of my stories. Hopefully that is over for now! I have another idea for a PhOle story after this one, and for others. Enjoy and as always, I do not own Charmed or any of the characters (aside from Telane,Maria and the idea of Soul Guardians) and thank you for the continued support. I love comments and feedback.

**Halliwell Manor**

A red heart announced the arrival of Coop as he had followed the eldest sister, Prue Halliwell, to the Manor. He was confused because she was supposed to be dead, but she had appeared in his home just an hour earlier. Paige heard yelling from upstairs and immediately took her cue, grabbing on to Cole Turner's arm and orbing them out of the house.

"I don't know why I agreed to help you," she muttered and Cole smiled at her

"Undying familial love?" He responded before they disappeared from the living room

Coop stared at Prue in confusion when she had lead him to the Halliwell Manor. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home," Prue answered with a smirk "I needed to see if you'd follow me. What the heck are you doing with my sister?"

"Are you kidding me with this?" Coop questioned with irritation "I love her,"

"Really? You hardly are around enough to really love her." Prue shot back with irritation and Piper stepped form behind the book's podium to catch Coop's attention.

"Are you ready?" Piper asked her sister who nodded in response "Alright then here it goes. Coop I am very sorry," She then apologized in advance

Prue stepped closer to Coop to regain the cupid's attention back on herself "Coop you are very good at your job, but you are blind to Phoebe. Her ability as an Empath blocks you more than you realize, consider this a favor."

"What favor and why is Piper apologizing? If Phoebe is in trouble I'm willing to anything," Coop reasoned with Prue.

"I hope you remember that when this is over," Prue replied

"Open Cole's Heart to Coop

reveal the secret that it holds.  
Bring forth the passion of loves fire,  
that he may feel Love's true desire." Coop turned quickly to face Piper as a flurry of pink and red began to sparkle in the air above his head before returning to Coop's heart and he fell to his knees from the impact. The cupid then glared up at Phoebe's two sisters and hearted out before Prue could move to stop him.

"CRAP! Prue you let him get away," Piper yelled after the spell took affect and Prue let out a deep breath

"Yes, but the spell worked. Which means he has to come to terms with his wife's true soul mate"

"Phoebe is going to kill us for this," Piper whispered as an after thought

**Magic School**

"So let me get this straight," Paige began to protest "Even from your spiritual plane you have been involved with our lives. You are responsible for Drake?"

Cole nodded his head grimly "If I could have done more I would have? I know I have a lot to make up for Paige. All I am asking is that you look at things from my perspective"

"Oh I gathered that much and I understand. But I still am hurt that you thought if I was dead you and Phoebe would have been peachy!" Paige argued back and Cole took a deep breath

"I was insane! Are you not getting that?" Cole shot back in frustration

"Next step. This Soul Guardian business, what is it?" Paige quipped deflecting Cole's point

"If I knew I would not have let Piper ask you for your help," Cole said with a slight edge to his voice

"Oh. Right, sorry," Paige answered before searching her office and finding a small book tucked to the back of the shelf. "When Piper asked me to do some research, before she you know...told me it was for my arch nemesis, I found this book. It does not say much but does give a brief insight to what a Soul Guardian does."

"And?" Cole said now curious as he stepped closer to Paige, looking over her shoulder while she flipped through the pages

"Well they are exactly as the name suggests. They help guide Lost Souls and are neutral beings. Neither good nor evil, they have both demons and former witches working for them. But here is the interesting thing, most half-breed children that go unaccounted for later turn up as a Soul Guardian." Paige reported "So it makes sense that they'd approach you with a job. It'd be perfect for you"

"Why are you saying what I think you are?" Cole now teased

"Actually, it's still Halliwell. And I am unsure about you but seeing as I am already helping you. I guess I think that Prue and Piper are right." Paige laughed "Prue can be very convincing"

"You are preaching to the choir here," Cole said with a half-laugh

"Could you tell me about her sometime? I only just met Prue and realized I never took the time to learn about her from people outside of the family." Paige said with some hesitation

"I'd like that," Cole agreed

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole and Paige returned not long after Piper had called for Paige. Prue had disappeared to go and talk to Phoebe who had no idea her eldest sister had returned, for the time being anyhow.

"Are you ready for the next part Cole?" Piper questioned and he gave a grim nod before blurring out and back to the plane of the in-between.

"What is the next part?" Paige asked curiously and Piper gave a weak smile

"Accepting this woman's job offer." Piper said with a shrug "It goes over the Elders' heads if he accepts the role of being a Soul Guardian, but it means Cole accepts that he is now responsible for his actions as a human being."

"Ah I see," Paige muttered, still unsure about all of this

–

**Phoebe's Condo**

Phoebe had been catching up with Prue when she met her sister's gaze at the mention of her husband. "You don't like him do you?"

"It's not that Pheebs, I just think you were never very good with love. Hell, none of us were except for Piper. Even then she hit a lot of rocks." Prue explained with a shrug "I've been watching you tear yourself apart for all the wrong reasons,"

"How do you know that?" Phoebe said with a sigh and Prue ruffled her younger sister's hair

"I did the same thing, repeatedly and that was just in the first three years of us having our powers. Pheebs, I can't say that being with a human is impossible because Paige found a great guy. But it is harder, there are obstacles with both magical beings and non-magical. You just have to find the one that drives you crazy and yet you still love that person at the end of it all. Does that make sense?" Prue repeated words she had heard time and again from her mother

"Yeah it does. I think I found him a long time ago but didn't want to accept it. I was scared Prue,"

"Well the point is, is that you are not running now." Prue said and Pheobe rested her head on Prue's shoulder

"I've missed my big sister" Phoebe mumbled in a playful baby voice "Piper does a great job but we still feel the loss of you all the time Prue,"

"I know. Hopefully, the Elders' will stick to this ban and I can come visit you guys sometimes." Prue said in a whisper

**San Francisco Bay, Golden Gate Bridge**

Coop sat atop the Golden Gate bridge,staring out at the ocean in thought. His heart ached, his mind raced, and he felt sick to his stomach all at the same time. The spell had taken him all around San Francisco as he followed flashes of memories. Coop had the ability as a cupid to time travel and replay memories in living color. But they were always seen from his eyes as an objective third party, with Piper's spell he felt what his wife felt when going to these spots. Worse, he felt the tug of not just her heart but her ex-husband's as well.

"What the heck was Piper thinking? Why make me feel this?" Coop questioned to himself

He felt the tears brimming his eyes as he reached up to wipe the clear streaks form his tan face. His brown eyes then turned to the sky as if seeking guidance when his ring pulsated before an ethereal glow beckoned him. "Now is not a good time," he whispered in complaint before disappearing in a red heart

–

**Cupid Headquarters on Earth, Paris France**

A lithe blonde woman sat scanning over files and marked key lines with a bright pink mark. She had deep brown eyes and dark strawberry blonde hair, her skin radiated with a pink glow but was a deep red in color. Her eyes glanced up when she heard Coop clear his throat at the door.

"Coop , Please come in" The woman greeted and stood to close the door behind him.

"Madam?" Coop questioned as he sat and met her gaze

"Ah I forgot. You are one of the few cupids who still uses formality," She responded "Please Coop, please call me Venus."

"Yes well with all do respect I am surprised the Elders still allow you to run this operation after what the other deities did," Coop said in a respectful tone, but his voice held some edge and Venus let out a low laugh.

"Coop, how many times must I go through this with you. I was allowed because it is necessary, that and contrary to folk lore I was nothing like my Greek counterpart. I never declared myself a god, I just merely used my magic to help establish and heal humans with Love. Simple as that." Venus retorted with a sorrowful expression

"Now back to the matter at hand. You Coop, are slacking in your duties and it worries me,"

"Are you kidding? My marriage is in jeopardy because of my working so much..." He began to argue before Venus held a hand up to cut him off

"You are neglecting your biggest charge, your wife. Coop, if you have to use your powers on her you are not a real husband at all," Venus lectured "Did you think I wouldn't notice the surge of power use on Phoebe? There is a reason my employees use rings Coop!"

"I understand," Coop took a deep breath, The spell was still causing him to feel the frustrating feelings of Phoebe's heart and Cole's undeterred love for her. Venus ran a hand over Coop's face to force him to meet her deep brown eyes, as her brows furrowed in anger.

"Be a husband the human way or let her go," Venus said in cold, serious tone before snapping her fingers, causing Coop to disappear in a million pink hearts.

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole ran a hand through his hair in frustration as Prue stood with Phoebe on one side of the solarium, and Paige stood beside the taller man. Leo was sitting in the chair reading over the documents Cole had brought back with him and smiled.

"Well, it's a boy!" Leo said with a laugh as he passed the birth certificate that Telane had conjured to Piper "Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Haha, not funny Leo!" Cole said with a cool tone Phoebe smirked up at him as she went to wrap her arms around his waist in a brief hug

"Well isn't this a sight for soar eyes!" Coop said from his spot by the door. He had hearted in to the front steps and let himself in upon sensing Phoebe was here. The others jumped at his tone and Phoebe quickly released Cole, as he stepped away from her.

"I can explain..." Phoebe began but was cut off when Coop charged towards Cole.

"You aren't supposed to be alive!" Coop growled before Cole moved to pin the cupid against the wall "What gives you the right to do this?"

"Everything, nothing." Cole said in response and let out a low growl before Coop turned to punch Cole in the face but missed and his shoulder instead. "You have a lot of nerve casting judgement."

"Yeah well, at least I never tried to kill my wife!" Coop shot back and Piper went to freeze the scene but Prue shook her head to leave them go.

"This is part of the plan?" Paige questioned quietly catching a confused look from Phoebe

Cole dodged a flurry of hearts that were aimed at him "That only works if I were still a demon, making me feel love and all. You should know better than that!" Cole taunted before picking Coop up before the neck of his shirt and slamming him in to the wall. "CALM DOWN!"

"Why?" Coop said with rage filling his face

"Cupid I don't want to fight you but you need to look at me. Do you really think I would hurt Phoebe or anyone in this room in my current state of mind?" Cole asked while holding Coop in place

The shorter man felt the spell wearing off but remembered the memories he felt, the realness of how much Cole and Phoebe loved each other and Coop's head began to sink as his anger started to fade.

"Do your job Cupid and answer me. Who was Phoebe soul mate?" Cole questioned in an emotionless voice, trying to appeal to Coop's natural state of mind. The Cupid in Coop knew from the day the Elders sent him to Phoebe, but the husband in him screamed on the inside.

"I am!" Coop stated with defiance and met Cole's stare before he released Coop and allowed him to catch his breath.

"Coop?" Phoebe asked curiously and Coop let out a deep sigh before looking away from his wife

"You win Turner. If you had been alive when I first came to her, it would have been you. The Elders never did like that but I rooted for you in the beginning. Then you went bat shit crazy! So yeah I was Phoebe's soul mate, but only because you were dead." Coop dead panned before looking at Phoebe again but unable to stare her in the eye

"You two were a match made in heaven, Literally." Coop said then shook his head and hearted out

"What the hell did he mean by that Literally bull crap?" Piper asked in frustration

_**To Be Continued-**_

End Note: I hope you enjoyed, leave feedback it helps me get motivated :) I tried to have Coop and Cole fight without making Coop look like an idiot. Because overall, I did like Coop he was adorable but he wasn't Cole. Hope I was successful with that!


End file.
